


I would do anything for you

by occultdeck



Category: Suikoden
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: Gremio, of course, didn’t know this, but the Young Master knew exactly what he was doing.





	I would do anything for you

It was a bit before the Young Master’s usual bedtime, but not quite. Night set on Dragon Castle as candles were light across the area. Gremio dried his hands with the dish drying rag and began untying his apron. He sighed, having finished the rest of his tasks, he was soon to make his way to his own quarters for the evening. Mathiu came from behind, tapping his shoulder with his knuckle, startling the man. 

“W-wh..”

“Hey, Gremio, can you do me a favor? I want you to give this plan to Commander Tir, but it seems like he already went to bed.” Mathiu asked, lines of tiredness showing under his eyes.

Gremio narrowed his eyes at the man, but nodded and said that he would take care of it.

Young Master may not be asleep, but it sure is late to be thinking about combat strategy, Gremio thought to himself, annoyed, as he briskly made his way to his master’s quarters.

The door was closed, typically signaling for others to leave him be. As his favorite servant, he had special privileges from time to time. Gremio knocked softly. “Young Master? I’m sorry, I know it’s late, but-”

“Yyyyyessss…” Was Tir’s response. It sounded as if he was hissing through his teeth. Was he in pain? Was he annoyed? Gremio creaked open the door.

The light was low in the Young Master’s room, lit by a single candle. Tir’s strong eyebrows were knitted in intense concentration, he was biting down on his lips, and...his legs were spread. His hand was…

Just then, Tir looked up at Gremio. His gaze changed from one with glazed over eyes to one of surprise.

Gremio  
closed the door.

Gremio’s eyes were wide. He dragged his hands down his face and tried to rationalize in his state of panic. Young Master wasn’t a child anymore. He was a young man, and that… of course, happens, when you become an adult, but… it was still so early in the evening, and…the door wasn’t even locked.

Gremio, of course, didn’t know this, but the Young Master knew exactly what he was doing.

Suddenly, his voice sounded more urgent, even commanding.  
“Gremio, come back in here.” 

Oh, _no_. Gremio was terrified. He had seen the Young Master in an indecent state, hadn’t he, but Young Master… had permitted him access, right… maybe that was a mistake. Maybe that was… Gremio shook his head to dismiss the thought.

Gremio inhaled sharply and opened the door. Tir was in the same position, for the most part, except both of his hands were free. His head was resting on his knee, he was smiling, and. He was still...exposed. The small light flickered. He silently made a hand motion that they both knew meant to lock the door. Gremio gulped, and locked the door. He stood, stock still at the now locked door inside his room, until Tir beckoned him over with his index finger. Gremio, almost doglike in nature, kneeled at his bedside.

“Yes, Young Master.”

Tir smiled affectionately. “Come here.” 

The bed shifted slightly underneath Gremio’s weight. He sat next to Tir, on the edge of the bed, very much feeling like he did not belong here, especially in this circumstance. Tir asked him to do it occasionally, but he still felt as if he was invading the personal quarters of his liege.

He smiled again. “Good.”

Then, he continued. Next to Gremio, he jerked himself off with newly found vigor. Gremio’s eyes were once again wide in disbelief. He looked to Tir’s face, then to his hand, then...his hand felt through a few of his golden strands. The warmth of the Young Master’s hand cupped his face, and then slid down to trace his thumb over his scar. 

“Gremio… you do it.”

He looked to Tir’s face, earnest as ever. He wasn’t joking, his intense gaze unwavering. Gremio gulped, still shocked, and nodded slowly. “Yes, Young Master.” 

In the soft light, he got a good look at his master’s cock. It was flushed and ultimately average in size, but to his liking. It belonged to Tir, so it was wonderful. 

Gremio put his hand around it, and Tir almost jumped at the contact. He wasn't sure about this, but he wouldn’t disobey him... he clearly wanted it. They would surely talk about it later, but…

“What are you waiting for?” Tir asked.

Gremio nodded again, faster and more panicked this time. “Y-Yes, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Gremio ran his thumb over the head and began to stroke ever so slowly. Tir inhaled through his teeth. 

“Faster.” He hissed.

Gremio sped up his pace, using a harder grip, the usual for when he got himself off, and the Young Master began to melt under his touch. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, making all sorts of pleased moans.

Gremio silently cursed himself for feeling both extremely aroused and ashamed as he continued.

“Gremio… Gremio…!” Tir whimpered, his inner thighs beginning to shake ever so slightly. That was quick, the older man thought to himself. 

“It’s okay, Young Master… I’ve got you.” Gremio cooed. 

Tir gasped and his dick jolted. He came carelessly. Semen was splayed across Gremio’s ponytail and on his hands. Even so, his dutiful servant made sure that his cock was spent before retracting his hands, his long, slim fingers now coated in cum.

Exhausted, now more so than before, Tir flopped down on his bed. He stretched his arm out and stroked Gremio’s face.

“Thank you, Gremio…” 

Gremio, dazed, said his usual bit and was dismissed.

“Um… good night, Young Master.” The smell of the candle's smoke filled the room.

He could barely see Tir’s nod and soft, tired smile on the way out, but it was certainly there. Gremio returned a sheepish smile. The door closed behind him.

They would surely talk about this later, Gremio thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this shit writes itself yall


End file.
